Sebastian Michaelis
adalah kepala pelayan rumah tangga Phantomhive dan bertindak sebagai pengawal Ciel. Sebastian sering menggambarkan dirinya melalui semboyan nya . Ungkapan bermain di kata dan kalimat . Hal ini juga dapat menerjemahkan untuk "I am a demon and a butler (Saya seorang kepala pelayan dan iblis/setan)". Dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris Funimation itu, kalimat ini menjadi "I am a devilishly talented butler (Saya seorang pelayan berbakat nakal)" atau "I am one hell of a butler (Saya salah satu kepala pelayan dari neraka)" yang, jelas, yang lain bermain di asal-usul iblis itu. Dia telah dijelaskan oleh beberapa perempuan (Madame Red, city women, nun di anime) di seluruh anime dan seri manga menjadi sangat menarik dan menggoda. Menjadi pelayan adalah pekerjaan untuk dia benar-benar dikhususkan. Dia mengikuti perintah Ciel dengan setia, bagaimanapun, ia tampaknya tidak terlalu khawatir tentang kesehatan Ciel sebagian besar waktu, karena ia menghina dan mengganggu Ciel untuk melihat reaksinya. Namun, terkadang dia tidak muncul untuk peduli Ciel di kali, seperti di Circus Noah Arc mana ia khawatir ketika Ciel mendapat serangan asma, dan lagi nanti pada saat Ciel mengalami serangan panik. Dia menyebut Ciel seorang "anak nakal" yang memperlakukan para pekerjanya kasar. Sebastian juga terbukti terobsesi dengan kucing, anak kucing, binatang seperti kucing liar, dan sebagainya; dalam chapter 44 dari manga, ia ditampilkan diperkirakan bersembunyi 15 kucing di dalam kamarnya. Dalam chapter 49, hal ini menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menemukan kucing di luar hujan ketika ia melakukan tugas untuk Ciel, dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka di luar. Dia juga tampaknya mencintai kucing hitam liar dengan mata kuning, yang sesekali muncul di dekat atau di dalam rumah tangga Phantomhive kebun rumah tangga, menunggunya. Komikal, waktu hanya ia tidak mengikuti perintah Ciel adalah ketika ia melihat seekor kucing, terlalu asyik dengan itu untuk membayar perhatian untuk hal lain. Hal ini terjadi di season kedua anime ketika ia melihat seekor kucing ibu dengan anak-anaknya, dan Ciel menyebutnya "kucing bodoh terobsesi." Juga, ia tidak muncul untuk mendengar apa pun yang Ciel mengatakan ketika ia melihat seekor kucing hitam di gang mereka yang bersembunyi di tepat sebelum Mary Jane Kelly dibunuh. Dia memiliki keengganan ekstrim untuk anjing, dan itu banyak rasa heran ketika Pluto anjing neraka yang datang untuk tinggal di di istana. Dia sangat terampil di hampir segalanya, dan menangani setiap tugas, tidak peduli betapa tidak mungkin itu, serta setiap masalah yang timbul dari kesalahan staf lainnya dengan mudah, menyatakan wajar saja kepala pelayan rumah tangga Phantomhive mampu seperti. Hal ini disebabkan fakta dia adalah iblis yang terikat oleh Contrack Faustian untuk mematuhi akan Ciel. Sebuah tanda mata pencocokan yang tepat menandai Ciel dapat ditemukan di tangan kiri Sebastian. Tanda kontrak telah dikatakan untuk memungkinkan Sebastian untuk mencari Ciel. Nama Sebastian adalah, pada kenyataannya, nama sementara yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Ciel dan sebelumnya dipegang oleh anjing Ciel. Telah ditetapkan bahwa ia adalah seekor kucing-orang, mengabaikan kata-kata Ciel menghibur kucing liar. Dalam anime, dia juga menunjukkan kebencian tinggi untuk anjing, khususnya terhadap Pluto. Dalam anime penyesuaian, Sebastian dapat mengambil bentuk seekor burung serupa dengan burung gagak atau gagak. Dalam manga, Sebastian tidak muncul dalam bentuk ini. Bentuk sebenarnya setan Sebastian belum sepenuhnya terungkap dalam manga atau anime. Namun, gambaran yang lebih tajam gigi, sepatu bot berhak tinggi, dan kuku yang memanjang telah diberikan dalam keduanya. Dalam anime, bentuk aslinya juga ditampilkan, tetapi hanya sebentar di sekilas di finale, sepatu olahraga hak tinggi dan cakar-seperti tangan. Di manga chapter 19, penampilan serupa telah ditampilkan. Di penyesuaian manga, Sebastian muncul untuk Ciel membentuk kontrak dalam bentuk aslinya, sementara di versi anime, dia muncul sebagai burung gagak. Dia adalah Toshiyuki Morikawa disuarakan oleh di CD drama pertamanya, Daisuke Ono di penyesuaian anime dan drama pada CD kedua, dan J. Michael Tatum di Inggris pangkat. Namanya mirip dengan Bapak Michaelis Sebastien, yang menyusun sebuah hirarki setan di neraka. Dalam TV Series Kedua, Sebastian membangkitkan kembali Ciel dengan Family Ring (yang entah bagaimana terletak di "New Moon Drop" kotak teh di bawah Alois Trancy yang tanah milik bangsawan). Dia datang ke tanah milik bangsawan Trancy dalam penyamaran seorang pengembara perlu untuk melindungi diri dari badai, namun ia mengkritik kemampuan Claude Faustus sebagai pelayan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tampaknya mengambil tanggung jawabnya serius ketika ia melihat setetes saus di sisi-Nya piring makan. Ini Claude peringatan bahwa ia Sebastian saat dia menyerang dia nanti ketika ia mendapatkan "New Moon Drop" kotak teh dari Alois. In the battle, the large traveler's trunk he is carrying opens, revealing Ciel's lifeless body. When Alois gets excited, seemingly recognizing Ciel, and wants to touch him, Sebastian says that he cannot allow such a low person as Alois and his copy-cat butler Claude to catch them. Sebastian resurrects Ciel and follows his orders obediently as before, however, he does not mention the Trancy incident or tell Ciel anything that has happened (it seems Ciel has forgotten a lot of things that had transpired in the first TV series). The air around the relationship between Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude is an enigma that seems to be one of the pinnacles of the second series. It is later revealed that when Sebastian had wanted to consume Ciel's soul, Claude came (in the form of a spider) and stole Ciel's soul prior to having Sebastian consume him - thus voiding their contract. Claude then merely tells Sebastian that he was acting upon the orders of Alois Trancy who wanted to obtain Ciel. As Ciel has forgotten the revelations at the end of season one, his soul is incomplete. Sebastian and Claude then forge a contract with their blood upon a rose (which turns black) that Claude will only come after Ciel when Ciel's revenge is complete and Sebastian agrees that Alois Trancy will be the target of Ciel's revenge. But the progress of this contract has gone haywire. Claude (in episode eight) kills Jim Macken (aka Alois Trancy) because Jim has expressed love for him - this makes Claude disinterested in consuming Alois' soul. He hypnotizes Ciel and puts the Trancy ring upon him (which contains Jim's soul) and makes him believe that Sebastian had killed his parents (as Alois and Ciel share similarities with their memories being mixed). Sebastian becomes helpless when Ciel, using his contract's seal, tells him to disappear from his sight as he now recognizes Claude as his only butler and that Sebastian was responsible for the deaths of his parents and the burning of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian complies only to go away to a distance and mutters that though he was late in preparing dinner, it will be served - implying that he will defeat his enemies. His form becomes glowering black and eyes glow red, for there are no longer any 'contractual handcuffs' to obey and claims that he will, "Clean up every last spider." He later defeats Claude, Hannah, and Alois, and obtains Ciel, though due to Alois's wish (for neither demon to be able to obtain Ciel's soul), Ciel turns into a demon. Since Ciel had ordered Sebastian to be his butler until the day he took his soul, at the end of the second season, Sebastian would have to remain as Ciel's butler for eternity. Kategori:Male